phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captain Moch
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Mochlum page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 01:28, July 29, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Editing a gallery When you edited the gallery on the Candace and Stacy's relationship page, six pictures got created with names that began with "300px-" or "120px-". Can you tell me the exact steps you went through? I need to figure out what is causing these smaller pictures to appear when we already have larger versions. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Reply You know, I don't really know. I don't know how to control the size. Sorry that I couldn't help. -- User:Mochlum File: Niaction Figures Real Life and File: Perry Normal I left messages on their respective talk pages, and I'd like to know where you got these images and what exactly they're of. The Inaction figures, I have quite a few questions about, namely "Where did you get this?" "Are these what they'll look like at the event?" and "Did you make these?" As for Perry Normal, it looks like fanart to me and I'd like to know if it is. If not, where did you get it? Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 17:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I actually got that picture from the internet and they were the same pictures from Disney Store.com so I am guessing they are the ones from the event on August 14th. the platypus controls me.(Mochlum 17:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC)User:Mochlum) what are rollback rights? what are rollback rights? I haven't been on this wiki for that long, and I saw a few users with this userbox:Template:RollbackRights Please tell me! (Mochlum 14:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC)User:Mochlum) : When a user has been around a long enough time to demonstrate that they have sound judgment and a good knowledge of the show, they may be granted Rollback rights. This means that if a person makes several bad edits right in a row, those edits can be fixed as a single group. It's mostly for fixing deliberately poor edits or vandalism, but it can also be used if it looks like the person might have made several mistakes in a row. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes If you want your userboxes box to end, type to the right of your last userbox. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 20:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Help! Need Phineas & Ferb food ideas! Hey P&F expert! I am throwing my son a Phineas and Ferb birthday party and I want to have all the food be from the episodes. So far I am going to have lemonade, grilled cheese sandwiches, jello and watermelon. Do you have any other ideas on what food I can serve? I want it to be from the different episodes. Thanks! It would be a pleasure to give you some ideas! Try doing corn dogs or hot dogs, the main food of a popular fast food place in the episodes, The Slushy Dawg. Though your son may not be familiar withi it, you can try figgy pudding, which appears in Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!. You can do ice cream, or maybe even another fancy meal, lamb cobbler, which both are important to the episode Moon Farm. Plus, you can do a normal sandwhich platter, which is in the episode, Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C., but that may be to similar to grilled cheese sandwhiches. You can try steaks, which appear in Comet Kermillian. Also there is milkshakes (Out to Launch), ice cream sundae (I Scream, You Scream), parsnips (Jerk De Soleil), or maybe even tacoes (Journey to the Center of Candace). Some of these ideas may be strange, but I want to give you a wide variety of ideas. I hope your son has a great birthday party! If you have any questions, just put it on my talk page. Darth Platypus 21:03, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Your Icon That's Super Mario World small Mario, isn't it? ---****--- Roads 19:35,1/31/2012 But it's colored a bit differently. Either you or whoever made it edited it. Oh, alright. ---****--- Roads 13:06,2/2/2012